


October 13: Nipple Play

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Nipple Play, this is goofy and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 13: Nipple Play

"You're ridiculous." 

Liv giggles and presses her thumbs against Rafael's nipples again. Every time she does, he shivers. It makes her rock on his dick, which makes him gasp.

"It's a feedback loop," Liv says. She presses Rafael's nipples again. He shivers. She rocks. He gasps. "I press the buttons," she says. Shiver. Rock. Gasp. 

"You are--" 

Shiver. Rock. Gasp.

Rafael decides Liv isn't the only one who can work a feedback loop. Before she can press his nipples again, he thumbs her clit. She clenches on his dick.

And then immediately presses his nipples again. 

Shiver. Rock. Gasp. Clench.


End file.
